MotorSport
"MotorSport" is a song recorded by American hip hop group Migos, with fellow American rappers Nicki Minaj and Cardi B. It was released on October 27, 2017, as the lead single from Migos' third studio album Culture II (2018). It was produced by Murda Beatz and Cubeatz. Lyrics Yeah, skrrt M-M-M-Murda Motorsport, yeah, put that thing in sport (skrrt, skrrt) Shawty bad (bad), pop her like a cork (pop it) You a dork, never been a sport (dork, yeah) Pull up (woo, woo), jumpin' out the court (court, jump) Cotton candy (drink), my cup tastes like the fair (cotton) Straight up there (where?) we didn't take the stairs (where?) Faced my fears (fears), gave my mama tears (mama) Shiftin' gears (shift), on the Nawf, get serious (serious) Face all your fears, then get at me Hit so many donuts on them backstreets Sit so high in the nosebleeds (yeah) Feel like I can fly, yeah Xans, Perky, check (yeah), Bill Belichick Take the air out the ball, just so I can flex Take the air out the mall, walkin' with the sacks Take the air out your broad (hey), now she can't go back Xans, Perky, check (yeah), Bill Belichick Take the air out the ball (yeah), just so I can flex Take the air out the mall (hey, walk in with the sacks) Take the air out your broad (woo, woo, woo, E) Girl, yeah, yeah I wish my grandma could see me (grandma) Take away, pain ain't easy (pain) That's why I fire up a bleezy (fire) Niggas not cappin' this season Offset The coupe came imported (hey) This season's Off-White come in snorted (white) Green Lamborghini a tortoise (Lambo) No human being, I'm immortal (no) Patek and A.P. full of water (Patek) Hundred K, I spend on my señora (racks) My pinky on margarine, butter (margarine) And my ears got McDonald's nuggets (ayy) Soon, as I land on the Leer (whew) Piguets, they wet, tears ('guets) 488, hit the gears (488) Suicide doors, Britney Spears I'm boujee, so, bitch, don't get near (boujee) Criss Angel, make dope disappear (voila) Hit the gas, it got flames out the rears (skrrt) It's a race to the bag, get the mills (hey) Ride the dick like a BMX No nigga wanna be my ex (no) I love, when he go on tour 'Cause he cums more, when I see him less I get upset off, I turn Offset on I told him the other day Man, we should sell that porn Yeah, Cardi B, I'm back, bitches I don't wanna hear I'm actin' different Same lips that be talkin' 'bout me Is the same lips that be ass kissin' These hoes ain't, what they say they are And their pussy stank, they're catfishin' Same hoes, that was sendin' shots They reachin' out like their back itchin' Why would I hop in some beef (why?) When I could just hop in a Porsche? You heard she gon' do what from who? That's not a reliable source, no So tell me, have you seen her? Let me wrap my weave up I'm the trap Selena Dame más gasolina (skrrt) Motorsport, yeah, put that thing in sport (skrrt, skrrt) Shawty bad (bad), pop her like a cork (pop it) You a dork, never been a sport (dork, yeah) Pull up (woo, woo), jumpin' out the court (court, jump) Cotton candy (drink), my cup tastes like the fair (cotton) Straight up there (where?), we didn't take the stairs (where?) Faced my fears (fears), gave my mama tears (mama) Shiftin' gears (shift), on the Nawf, get serious (serious) Uh, yo, watch your man, then you should watch your mouth Bitches is pressed, administer mouth to mouth You see them stats, you know, what I am about I am the champ, I'm Iron Mike in a bout Attention, I'ma need you to face front You don't want smoke with me, this is a laced blunt Rap's Jackie Chan, we ain't pullin' them fake stunts My crown won't fit on your bum ass lace fronts (uh) You bitches catchin' a fade, shout out my nigga Lil Boosie All of your friends'll be dead, you can get hit with that Uzi I call him Ricky, he say he love me like Lucy Get you a straw nigga, you know this pussy is juicy This Givenchy is custom made, now you can't get it at Saks though I don't work in no office, but they copyin' and that's facts though I ain't tryna be violent, but if Nicki on it, it slaps, ho Get you lined for that paper like a loose leaf when that strap blow I'm with a couple bad bitches that'll rip the party Quavo the QB, I'm Nick Lombardi Pull up in the space coupe, I done linked with Marty I can actually afford to get a pink Bugatti "Yo Nick, didn't you just do a hit with Gotti?" That too, but my niggas send hits like Gotti It's a wrap, like the things on the head of a Saudi Bitch, you my son, go and sit on the potty (rrrr) Brand new Chanels (Chanels) I stepped on runnin' from 12 (12) Ain’t make no commitment with none of you bitches 'Cause money is treatin' me well (uh uh) If Nicki should show me her titty Right hand on the Bible, I swear I won't tell (swear) If I get to play with that kitty I wonder how many platinums we gon' sell (albums) Pop a Perc and catch a feel (I pop one) Now I cannot feel the wheel (woah) My chest bad, give me chills And the left hand on Richard Mille (ice) Not the watch, but the price on the ice If you don't know what that is (huh) Motorsport, motorville Abort the mission, that's a kill (pew, pew, brrr) Motorsport, yeah, put that thing in sport (skrrt, skrrt) Shawty bad (bad), pop her like a cork (pop it) You a dork, never been a sport (dork, yeah) Pull up (woo, woo), jumpin' out the court (court, jump) Cotton candy (drink), my cup tastes like the fair (cotton) Straight up there (where?) we didn't take the stairs (where?) Faced my fears (fears), gave my mama tears (mama) Shiftin' gears (shift), on the Nawf, get serious (serious) Why It Sucks # Quavo overuses autotune. # The seizure-inducing music video. # Product placement after product placement. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is great. # The music video, although seizure-inducing, has good effects. Music Video Migos, Nicki Minaj, Cardi B - MotorSport (Official) Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Migos Songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2017 Category:Songs that are way too long